


Ring

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his professional opinion, he won long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

The desk lamp, possibly worth hundreds with its polished frame and twisted metal, has been dangling from the side of the desk for the past twenty minutes. The cord suspends it in place and the light has casted a bizarre glow, a crescent moon of light splashed on the ceiling. The lighting is all wrong and unflattering in the office whose occupants are busy by the window, Manhattan aglow in the late hours. 

Dick Roman is as comfortable as one can get pressed against the standing windows in his office. Despite the abrupt interruption and hazardous shoving, his e-mail still remains half-written and his appearance still strikingly professional. There’s practiced composure in place, back still impeccably straight despite the entity of bottled up chaos breathing down his neck. When one wishes to overtake a culture, War is an unavoidable accessory. 

Perfect teeth bare themselves to the window, a reflection popped back when a digit is added. Fingers push and shovel their way in, unkind in their work, forcing muscles to stretch. Dick exhales sharply at the catch of icy metal, earning a rumbling chuckle by his left ear, the scent of blood suddenly apparent. “You have your ring back,” Dick comments, catching a guttural sound before it can leave, instead voice leaving smooth and unfazed. 

War only shifts closer for a moment, hotly pressed against Dick’s back, free hand slipping around to scratch at Dick’s abdomen. “Someone was kind enough to put it in the lost n’ found box. Lucky me,” he replies, grinning against his neck. It should bother Dick that he’s in a position such as this, but it hardly does anymore. In his professional opinion, he won long ago. Why? Because Dick doesn’t go to War. 

War goes to him.


End file.
